


Viejas locas no deberían jugar con cosas muertas.

by MonroeN



Series: Fandom Christmas! [2]
Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: 19th Century, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fandom Christmas, Supernatural things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Beresford es una Especialista de Fenómenos Paranormales y fue contratada por Chris Hemsworth para desenmascarar a Madame Czerwinski, una médium que ellos suponen que es una estafadora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viejas locas no deberían jugar con cosas muertas.

**Author's Note:**

> *Esta historia es una mezcla de cosas de Supernatural, la idea original la saqué del libro "El Poder del Amor" de Candace Camp.
> 
> Dedicado a mi tarúpida bella♥

May Beresford sostuvo las manos sobre la mesa de lady Hemsworth y lady Wyclif, viuda de lord Luke Hemsworth, el mayor de los tres hermanos Hemsworth.

Chris, el hermano del medio, estaba sentado frente a ella y la observaba con expresión fastidiosa y cansina; a su lado su hermano menor Liam, y entre él y lady Pamela Wiclif, Madame Czerwinski.

Más allá que el quinqué de aceite arrojaba sobre todos una luz fantasmal y daba aspecto enfermizo a la piel, Chris estaba cansado de que su madre siguiera creyendo en Madame Czerwinski, una médium rusa de unos cincuenta años. Sus hijos Chris y Liam sospechaban fervientemente que era una estafadora, pero su madre estaba tan cegada por el dolor que no podía ver la realidad. Y lady Wyclif le seguía la corriente a su suegra. Chris pensaba que alimentaba la ilusión de su madre para molestarlo. En realidad, lady Wyclif estaba enojada porque no había heredado más que una pensión de viudez por parte de su esposo.

Y para desenmascarar a Madame Czerwinski, May debía recordar no mirar los ojos de Chris durante la velada o sino no podría hacer su trabajo. Ella era una de las pocas Especialistas en Fenómenos Paranormales, y tras un desastroso y escandaloso primer encuentro con Chris, él le había pedido que los acompañe una temporada en su casa de verano. No soportaría una semana más en ver a su madre llorar por las mentiras de esta médium, mientras ella sigue engordando los bolsillos.

En las noches anteriores en las que se había celebrado varias _sesiones espiritistas,_ Madame Czerwinski había utilizado los trucos comunes: daguerrotipos que _flotaban por la habitación_ , una mano _espectral_ que aparecía por su hombro, decía haber sido _poseída por el espíritu_ y utilizaba información que escuchaba durante el día. Pero May no había podido desenmascararla aún, parte porque siempre que intentaba hacerlo Madame Czerwinski, que ya la había descubierto, detenía la sesión y en parte porque las lágrimas de lady Hemsworth la apenaban.

\- El día que su madre sepa la verdad, va a estar más deprimida que nunca. –Le decía todas las noches a Chris, en el invernadero.

Se había hecho costumbre ir allí de noche a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en la cena y en la sesión, sobre planes y los saberes de ella en cuanto al tema paranormal.

\- Prefiero que esté deprimida y no creyendo esta mentira que le hace peor. –Contestaba cada vez.

Pero esta sesión navideña en la que, según la médium: _“los espíritus están más receptivos y la línea que separa los dos planos es delgada”,_ debía ser la última. En especial porque cosas raras habían estado pasando. Chris y May, en una de sus noches en las que volvían del invernadero, habían visto una verdadera aparición de un espíritu y no estaba muy contento con esta señora rondando la casa. Por más tonto que suene eso para May. Creía que había fenómenos paranormales en el mundo, había quemado los huesos de varios muertos para que sus espíritus dejen de estar en sus casas, pero hasta entonces no se había encontrado con ninguno tan enojado. Aún sentía escalofríos cuando recordaba aquella noche, pero su mente le estaba diciendo que no por haber visto al fantasma, sino porque Chris le había tomado la mano y sacado corriendo de allí, y una vez en la seguridad de su estudio, la había abrazado. Su calor envolviéndola, su perfume varonil, sus brazos firmes alrededor de ella, el sonido de su respiración y su corazón bombeando rápidamente, fueron un coctel que le afectó seriamente. Y provocaron que todo lo que pensara sobre que el matrimonio no era para ella y que quisiera ser una mujer libre como su hermana mayor, dejara de tener importancia.

Y había estado tan cerca de besarlo... No podía sacarse de sus labios la sensación de la caricia de su aliento, su cálida mano acariciándole la mejilla ni el fuerte brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Pero no tan sólo esa aparición se había sucedido. Al parecer, Madame Czerwinski estaba produciendo que el espíritu que rondaba la casa se molestase y comenzara a agredirlos. May estaba comenzando a asustarse, porque la médium olvidaba su acento ruso en el inglés y comenzaba a hablar fluido inglés americano, gritaba con auténtico pavor cuando las pocas velas del salón se apagaban, el frío se hacía muy presente entre ellos a pesar de la tibieza primaveral, o cuando se escuchaban susurros en medio de sus _invocaciones_.

Los gritos de lady Hemsworth y Madame Czerwinski la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró rápidamente a Pamela Wyclif que estaba morada y con la más viva cara de horror que había visto en sus cortos veintiún años. Podía ver que detrás de ella había una figura fantasmal, oscilaba como humo negro de vela y que la tenía del cuello. May se puso fríamente profesional, de un bolsillo del vestido sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela con sal y arrojó un puñado. La figura se disolvió y sacó otro pequeño saco con sal, que entregó a Liam.

\- Llévate a lady Wyclif al cuarto más cercano y vuelca esto en una línea en la puerta. Chris, ayúdalo. Todos vayan con él. –Le dijo a las demás.- ¡No salen hasta que yo vaya por ustedes!

\- No te dejaré sola. –Le dijo Chris, sujetándole el brazo.

May corrió a las cocinas, tomó más sal y cerillas.

\- ¡Creí haber visto su cara antes! –Le explicó a Chris.- ¡Es tu tío abuelo inglés! ¡Lord Stephen Hemsworth!

\- Pero no entiendo, él...

\- Me contaste de su ambición, cómo su fortuna se vio peligrada por su esposa y que la había matado para salvarse. –Le entregó a él un farol y siguió corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa, en dirección al cementerio privado.

\- ¡Es sólo una leyenda familiar!

\- ¡Pues no lo parecía cuando intentaba matar a Pamela!

\- Ella buscaba la fortuna de mi hermano... –Dijo él, como intentando armar la historia en su cabeza.

\- Y él murió de un accidente poco después de su casamiento.

\- No querrás decir que ella lo mató para quedarse con su fortuna, ¿o sí? –Preguntó empujando la reja del cementerio.

\- Es imposible, me contaste que él murió al caerse de su caballo en una carrera. Busca una pala y algún aceite para hacer fuego, primero tenemos que resolver esto antes.

Chris sacó una pala, un bidón de aceite del cobertizo y buscó entre la oscuridad el pelo rubio de ella. Le fascinaba que siempre brillara aunque sea en la más cerrada oscuridad.

\- Perdón, tío abuelo. –Murmuró antes de comenzar a cavar. Pero sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y cayó hacia un lado. Cuando se giró a ver, Stephen Hemsworth se abalanzó contra él.

May profirió un grito y quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero también fue empujada hacia atrás.

\- ¡Cava! –Le gritó él.- ¡Haz lo que tienes que hacer, yo lo distraigo!

\- ¡Resiste, Chris! –Le gritó May.

Mientras Chris era revolcado por el suelo, golpeado y seriamente lastimado sin poder defenderse porque no podía pegarle a algo incorpóreo, May cavó más rápido que en todos sus años de profanadora de tumbas. Al llegar al cajón, lo rompió con la pala y salió de la fosa.

Observó a Chris y este estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente; el fantasma sobre él, ahorcándolo. Se aterró, no quería perderlo, _no podía perderlo._

Rápidamente tiró sal, el aceite y prendió varias cerillas.

Mientras los huesos ardían, pudo ver que el fantasma desaparecía también como si se estuviera quemando.

Levantándose las faldas del vestido un poco para poder correr, se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado.

\- ¡Chris, despierta! –Palmeó su cara, pero él no le respondió.

Arrimó su mejilla a su boca y nariz, apenas respiraba.

\- Por todos los cielos, milord... –Murmuró un poco aliviada, subiendo su cabeza a sus rodillas y acunándolo.- Por favor, resista un poco más.

Rasgó parte de su vestido para presionar algunas heridas en el abdomen que no le gustaba como estaban sangrando.

Gritó un par de veces hasta que vio una luz salir de la casa. Agitó su farol y esperó a que los criados vengan a ayudarla.

 

 

May se encontraba en el cuarto de Chris poniéndole paños mojados en la frente y el pecho, había levantado un poco de fiebre. Desde que lo habían traído del cementerio que no se había despegado de su lado, salvo esos pocos minutos en que lady Hemsworth había insistido en que vaya a lavarse un poco y un par más en los que disfrutó de ver como la policía se llevaba detenida a Madame Czerwinski.

Se quedó pensativa, mirando el amanecer apoyada en la ventana, cuando su balbuceo la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- M... May... –Ella siseó para calmarlo, volviendo a sumergir en agua con lavanda el paño y se lo apretó contra la frente.

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí. –Él siguió balbuceando un par de veces más su nombre hasta que otra vez se quedó dormido.

Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano entre las suyas tímidas. Había imaginado que el querer a un caballero y decírselo iba a ser complicado, pero la situación la embargaba.

Jamás había sentido tanto pavor de perder a alguien y tanta culpa por casi haberle causado la muerte.

Se prometió que una vez que él estuviera bien, se alejaría. No era seguro para él la vida que ella llevaba, profanando tumbas, luchando contra espíritus enojados, allanando casas, corriendo por bosques para escapar de la policía, entre otras cosas ilegales.

Su decisión le dolió cuando lo vio sonreír y no pudo evitar que un sollozo salga de su garganta. Por primera vez quería verdaderamente a alguien y debía alejarse.

No llegó a esconder sus lágrimas para cuando él despertó, momentos después.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –May vio las muecas de dolor que él intentaba ocultar al levantar los brazos para acariciarle e intentar borrar las lágrimas que salieron con más fuerza.

\- Mire lo que le ha pasado por mi culpa, esto es terrible.

\- Ha sido culpa de mi tío Stephen, en realidad. –Al no resistir más el dolor de sus hombros bajó los brazos, pero le tomó las dos manos y las acercó a sus labios, besándolas.- Jamás pensé que diría eso, considerando que él murió cuando yo era un bebé.

\- Yo debería irme... Llamar a su madre.

\- ¿Deberías? –Repitió él, agarrándole con más fuerzas las manos.- Yo no quiero que lo hagas, quiero que te quedes, milady.

\- Pero, milord... Habla la fiebre, no usted.

\- Le aseguraré que después de la fiebre, hablaré igual.

Secándose las últimas lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido azul noche, mojó el paño de su pecho y volvió a colocárselo intentando no tocarlo demasiado ni mirarlo más de lo suficiente, sus músculos y su piel eran pecados.

\- Ahora que está despierto, dese la vuelta así podré limpiarle mejor las heridas de la espalda.

Él hizo todo lo que ella le indicaba, y no dejó de mirarla en todo momento, para pesar de May. Su trabajo se estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Cuando terminó lo ayudó a sentarse y se quedaron contemplando el final del amanecer por la ventana, en silencio.

\- Deberías descansar. –Le sugirió. Ella sonrió sin ganas.

\- Después. El que debería descansar eres tú.

\- ¿Me mojarías un poco más el paño? –Dijo, alcanzándole el de su frente.

Ella bien lo hizo y cuando lo puso en su frente apretó las puntas, haciendo que pequeñas gotas cayeran a los lados de su cara. Le acarició las mejillas, esparciendo el suave aroma de la lavanda, relajando a Chris.

Él se acercó a ella y le desató el moño del pelo, peinándoselo con los dedos, acomodándoselo en los hombros.

May estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos y sólo se distrajo cuando sus labios se acercaron a ella. Le rozó con el aliento, le deslizó las manos por el cuello para acunarle el suave rostro y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Su boca era suave y persistente, era la primera vez que la besaban y no fue como lo imaginó, sino mucho mejor. Todas las sensaciones que estaban golpeando sus entrañas eran magníficas. Elevó las manos instintivamente, poniéndolas en sus brazos y acariciándolo hasta llegar a las muñecas, haciendo fuerza para no separarse de él. Pero no dio resultado.

\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo, May.

\- Es peligroso para ti.

\- Entonces tendrás que entrenarme. –Ella sonrió apenas antes de morderse el labio y reprimirse.

\- Hablaremos en un par de horas, cuando la fiebre baje.

\- ¿Te quedarás, entonces?

\- Sí. –Dijo automáticamente.

\- ¿Y me entrenarás?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y me cuidarás?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y te casarás conmigo?

\- Sí. ¡Eh, qué! ¡Espera! –Chris se rió ante su travesura realizada.

\- Estaría encantado que sea mi esposa, milady. –Los ojos y la boca se le abrieron de la sorpresa.

Bajó los ojos porque no podía soportar ver un segundo más su rostro tan bello y sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. Él le levantó la cara con un dedo bajo su mentón y volvió a besarla.

Quizás May pueda quedarse un poco más para entrenarlo. De todas formas, necesitaba alguien fuerte a su lado para hacer ciertos trabajos.

 

 


End file.
